07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakuren's Mother
Hakuren's Mother is a nameless, minor character who is the mother of Hakuren Oak, and a member of the Oak Family through marriage to Hakuren's Father. She has not been seen in person in the series so far, only being seen in Hakuren's flashbacks. Appearance Physical appearance Hakuren's mother is tall and slim. Her face is heart-shaped with a pointy chin and slender jaw, her skin is a pale peach colour, and she has a long, thin nose, as well as a large mouth with full lips. Her eyes are large with long eye-lashes and purple in colour. Her hair is a light blonde and long enough to reach her mid-back, though usually held in a bun, and with a short fringe parted in the middle. Hakuren greatly resembles her in appearance. Clothing When first seen, she is wearing a pink nightgown. When she is healthy again, she wears a long, light blue dress with puffy shoulders, long sleeves and a high collar with a small, red jewel on her collar bone. Personality She appears to be a very kind woman, as she hugs her son and supports his pursuing his dream, and has said that she will wait for him to return a man. Relationships Family Hakuren Oak Hakuren's mother is very close to her son, as he stayed by her bed when she was ill, and prayed for God to help her. She was very supportive of her son's decision to become a Bishop, and was shown wishing him farewell when he left. Her husband: The marriage between Hakuren's mother and her husband appears to be arranged, and they do not appear to be particularly close, as her husband did not appear concerned for her health when she was ill. History Childhood As she is married into the wealthy Oak Family it is highly likely that she is from a noble family herself, as her husband had said it is important for an Oak to have a good bride. Adulthood It is very likely that her marriage to Hakuren's Father was arranged, and at one point she gave birth to a son, Hakuren. It is unknown if she has a job, and if so what it is. Kor When her son was still a young child, she made a deal with a Kor, and became ill from it. It is unknown what her three wishes were, but to protect the Oaks' good reputation, her husband had her locked in her room so that no one would know about it. Her husband refused to take her to the Church because the exorcism is witnessed by the public, which means the secret will be publicized, and even slapped his son on hearing him suggest this. Her son, Hakuren, prayed for her to get better and one day, a travelling Bishop (later revealed to be Frau) came to their house and healed her. Hakuren's journey When Hakuren decided he will leave his family and pursue a job in the clergy, she is later seen wishing him goodbye, telling him she waits for the day he becomes a great man. Anime synopsis Hakuren's mother's only appearance is during a flashback. Trivia *Considering her physical features, there is a chance that she is from other branches of the Oak family. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Onetime characters